


who's been loving you?

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [17]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (there's no cheating okay), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Disputes, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, comfort if you squint and close one eye, lucas is just scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: @weaknesslexa: lucas thinks eliott is cheating on him and gets really insecure





	who's been loving you?

**Author's Note:**

> wow oh boy do i keep forgetting that content needs to actually be posted :)))
> 
> BUT GOOD NEWS: a long(ish) arthur fic is in the works and BOY IS IT A HEAVY ONE! tags should be looked at once i actually start posting that, which will be soon (god willing)
> 
> anyway here's some angst

It was the fourth time this week, and Lucas was beginning to get pretty fucking tired of Eliott’s seemingly never-ending stream of excuses. He’d told him on Monday that he ended up needing more help than initially expected and so he’d be running a little late. Lucas understood this wholeheartedly, told him that he should take his time and write the best script possible with his partner, and made him a plate of dinner that he stuck in the fridge with a little note on it saying: _Love you, can’t wait to read what you make xx_

 

On Tuesday, Eliott told him that he was going to hang out with Idriss over at their place. Lucas understood, especially considering Eliott was finally in a good spot with his old friends again, and so he told him to have fun and text whenever he was heading back for the night. He made another plate of food seeing as Eliott loved it last time, and he stored it away in the fridge with a note on it saying: _Hope you had fun with Idriss and Imane, i love you so much xx._ Lucas wanted to wait for Eliott to get back to the apartment - he fully intended on getting a run down of how the evening went - but by the time Eliott came back, he had already completely passed out on the sofa with his phone in his hand. Eliott never did text to let him know when he was coming.

 

Thursday was a bit of a special day for them. Lucas and Eliott had decided a few weeks ago to go on an actual, genuine date night. Lucas had been tasked with cooking dinner since Eliott had agreed to find an event for them to go to for the evening - a perfect balance. Eliott texted to let Lucas know that he’d be running just a little late - he got caught up writing with his partner again - and so Lucas delayed cooking by half an hour. Lucas had found out through Idriss that Eliott’s writing partner was a young girl in Eliott’s class named Adeline. She had short brown hair - somewhat similar to Lucas and Lucille - and was apparently a very sweet individual. According to Idriss, she appreciated a lot of the symbolism that Eliott often incorporated into his short film ideas. Of course, Lucas appreciated them too, but in a different way - in a way less _refined_ than someone who actually took interest in studying film - apparently. When half an hour became an hour, and then two, and then three hours - Lucas began to get worried. He texted Eliott and asked how much longer he’d be, but he gave up on waiting for a reply after 20 minutes passed by. Lucas cooked and texted Eliott one last time, and he tried his very best not to care about the plate on the opposite side of the table slowly growing cold. He wrote a note on the table that said: _Cooked but couldn’t wait up anymore, hope everything’s okay x_

 

_-_

 

And so Saturday came around, and Lucas had just about lost any and all patience he once had for Eliott’s recent antics. He was waiting, again, for Eliott to come home, again, after he had gotten caught up in writing with his _beautifully intelligent film partner_ , again. He told himself that he didn’t care. He loved Eliott more than anything in this world, and he knew that Eliott loved him just as much. But something deeply hidden in the very furthest part of his brain couldn’t help but wander. It wandered off and thought: _but what if he found someone better? Someone more mature? Someone who understood his interests?_

 

Lucas brought out his phone and sent a frantic message.

 

**to mon mec** ❤️ 

**_are you coming home soon? i was gonna cook dinner!_ **

 

He waited for a reply while he got out the ingredients to cook a simple pasta dish that Manon had showed him only a few days earlier. His phone buzzed on the table in the living room, and he all but sprinted to check it.

 

**from mon mec** ❤️

  ** _i’ll be late again :(_**

**_adeline came up with some great ideas that we’re building on!_ **

**_sorry babe, i’ll text when i’m heading out_ **

 

Lucas threw his phone down beside him. There was that name again. _Adeline_. It bounced around in his head, giving him a headache whenever he so much as began to think about what they could be getting up to at her house. It could start as simply writing ideas, and then it blossoms into lazily talking to one another about anything and everything, and now they’re bumping shoulders on the couch, and now she’s leaning forward to kiss him, and now he’s touching-

 

“Stop!” He yells out loud to the space around him. His head feels like it’s being dunked over and over again in the coldest water imaginable. He reaches up to massage his temples gently and tries not to think about the fact that he’s just yelled to the air around him. Lucas forces his legs to walk over to the couch where he promptly plops down with little regard as to where his limbs may fall. He exhales, a little shakily, and then begins chewing on the bottom of his lip as he works over all the possible ways he could tell Eliott about how he’s been feeling as of late.

 

Talking about emotions had never necessarily been an enjoyable thing for Lucas to do - he’d much prefer to sit and stew until he’s practically forced to say what’s been weighing heavily on his soul. This time, however, Lucas couldn’t help but think that he’d need to be the one to speak up and say something. _Eliott doesn’t even see a problem, and that’s the problem_. He thinks about being upfront with Eliott and telling it to him straight.

 

_“You’ve been late nearly every fucking day this week. I want an explanation, I want it to be the truth, and I want it now.”_

 

Deciding that this approach most likely would _not_ end up happily for either of them, Lucas mulled over a few other options. He entertained the idea of being coy about the situation, and letting Eliott decipher the root of the issue for himself.

 

_“So, you’ve been writing a lot?” “Oh yes, what’s her name again?” “Okay, I see, and you two work really well together?” “You spend a lot of time at her house, don’t you?”_

 

Maybe that approach wasn’t direct enough, or maybe it was too direct. Maybe that approach would make Eliott furious and he’d leave Lucas for the night in favor of going to stay with his parents. Either way, Lucas knew that something needed to change - and fast.

 

-

 

The approach that he ended up going with was no approach at all. When Eliott had come home that night, Lucas was already in bed, staring off into space at the wall so intensely that his eyes had begun to feel unbearably dry. He heard Eliott tiptoeing around the apartment, cautious of not waking up Lucas, blissfully unaware of the fact that he had no real reason to worry. Lucas wanted to force himself to fall asleep - he wanted to let the day be over with so that they could get a fresh start tomorrow - but he must have looked a little _too_ rigid underneath of the covers, because Eliott called him out in his act almost immediately once he got into bed with him.

 

“Why are you still up?” His voice was so soft that Lucas almost forgot that he was mad at him. Almost.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He decides to go with. He’s lying down on his side when he feels Eliott snake his arm around his torso and attempt to pull him in closer. It takes every bit of strength in Lucas’s body not to give into the touch. He fights against it, keeps himself as stiff as a board, and hates himself when he feels Eliott’s arm retreat.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong.” His words are icy, but he can’t bring himself to be upset with his delivery. Eliott doesn’t miss this, if his scoff is any indication.

 

“Something’s wrong, just tell me what it is and maybe-"

 

“Maybe you can help and we can work this out. I know, but there’s nothing to talk about Eliott.”

 

“Clearly there’s-"

 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now!” He hates how loud his voice is in their tiny room, and he momentarily feels a little silly once he realizes that there’s really nowhere for him to go if he wanted to make a dramatic exit, and so he settles on remaining in his place in bed. He pulls the covers up a little higher - the ice in his tone suddenly catching up to the rest of his body.

 

“I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong,” And his voice is so quiet, so sad, that Lucas can see - clear as day - how misty and confused Eliott’s eyes must look right now. “I just want to fix this before things escalate.” Lucas turns around but doesn’t look into Eliott’s eyes - knowing that it will be game over for him if he does. He needs to make himself busy, and quick, and so he begins running is fingers over a stain on the covers from when he had brought Eliott coffee in bed and it had spilled a little bit. He had meant to wash the covers that day, but it had escaped him.

 

“You’re never home anymore,” He feels Eliott’s hand instinctively fly up to grip Lucas’s waist, and Lucas vaguely realizes that his wording probably wasn’t the _best,_ and so he re-phrases. “Or, not that, just that you’re always late. Every single day, and it’s just been…” He stops there and lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air. 

 

 _“_ I know writing has been getting out of hand, but Adeline-"

 

“Adeline,” He repeats without thinking. Something akin to realization settles into Eliott’s face, and it overwhelms Lucas with a variety of emotions. Anger, embarrassment, jealousy - all crashing into him at once. He can feel his eyes beginning to sting. He curls his fists, painfully digging into his palm in order to distract himself from whatever this _thing_ was that he was currently feeling.

 

“Is _that_ what this is about?” And Eliott _laughs_. He fucking laughs, and that’s when Lucas realizes that he can’t actually deal with the full scope of the situation tonight. He peels himself out from underneath of the covers, begins to throw on a shirt that doesn’t match his sweatpants, and starts heading towards the door. Eliott is quick to follow.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Eliott calls out from behind him. To Eliott’s surprise, Lucas quickly turns on his feet to face him - nearly slamming into one another. Eliott brings his hands up to rest on Lucas’s forearms in order to stabilize himself. “Lucas, come on, let’s just talk about this.”

 

Lucas pinches his lips together tightly. “I’m going across the hall to stay with Manon.” And no, he hadn’t actually _told_ Manon that he would be planning on sleeping on her couch, but he held out hope that she would be understanding of his situation.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

His fingernails drove further into his palm. “Maybe, but I don’t want to say something that I’ll regret.” This time, it was Eliott’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

“You can’t actually be jealous of Adeline, right?” He paused, and silence filled the air. Eliott huffed and rolled back his shoulders twice before placing both of his hands on Lucas’s shoulders. “I love _you_ , idiot, not Adeline. I just write with her.”

 

Lucas pried Eliott’s hands from off of him. “You’ve been basically ignoring me for a week because of her, Eliott!”

 

“It has not been a week.”

 

“Whatever!” He marches towards the door and opens it, standing halfway in the hall and half in their place. “I’m mad right now, and I don’t want to be mad at you.”

 

When he goes to shut the door, Eliott’s foot stops him. He bites back a string of curse words.

 

“I love you, Lucas.” He’s staring at him in that way that only Eliott could. It’s all wide eyes and silent, understanding gazes. It’s all Lucas needs to see on most days, but tonight it’s not enough.

 

He leaves without saying it back. Manon lets him stay on the couch, and he thanks her profusely for it. He doesn’t actually get any sleep, but he still sends Eliott one last text anyway.

 

**to mon mec** ❤️

**_i love you too, i’m just mad right now. we’ll talk tomorrow? xx_ **

 

The reply is instant.

 

 **f rom mon mec ** ❤️

**_sounds good, i love you too_ **

**_the door is unlocked if you want to come back_ ** ❤️

 

He doesn’t, but he thinks about Eliott until he hears Manon getting ready to leave in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
